Bro? (Fem Ishimaru x Oowada)
by Serkxt.123
Summary: This story may be hard to explain. Hi my names Ishimaru Kiyotaka, I'm a stickler for the rules. But I used to be a normal guy, until that changed. "What if….what if Oowada finds out?" That's what I asked myself the night it happened, and I'm still unsure of how and why I changed.


**Fem!Ishimaru Kiyotaka x Mondo Oowada Fanfiction**

Ishimaru woke up in the middle of the night and felt uneasy. He clenched his stomach and quickly got out of bed to go to the bathroom, but did it slowly and limped his way there. He gritted his teeth as he finally reached the bathroom and found himself staring at the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and clenched onto the sink as the pain in his stomach became even more painful.

"W-W-What….What the hell is wrong with me…" He grunted looking up at mirror and saw his body change. His eyes widened and clenched his chest but it only seemed like his chest was getting bigger.

"W-What the hell...!" He grunted staring at himself in the mirror but...his face was changing. It was….becoming more..feminine…? What? No way.

"W-What's happening?!" He grunted as his teeth gritted. Then without notice, the pain stopped. He continued to clench his stomach even though the pain had disappeared as he laid on the ground.

"Whats happened to me?" He sniffled as a tear fell down his nose.

"What did I do to deserve this" He said as his voice changed; it became higher. Ishimaru continued to cry alone as his tears flooded across the bathroom floor.

"What if….what if Oowada finds out?" He sniffled crying even more just thinking about how his bro would react to him seeing how Ishimaru looked. Would Mondo dislike him? Would he accept him? He didn't even want to think about it.

Ishimaru continued to lay on the floor until he had the guts to stand and accept his appearance. No wait, HER appearance. Right? She carefully stood up, but did it slowly. She grunted and stood up, but faced the mirror and another small tear fell down her pale face. She gulped and touched her face, just to get a feel of it. She wiped his tears away and continued poking around her face.

"Maybe...I could get used to this" She said as her voice became more adjusted. She sniffled and wiped her face on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry Oowada" She mumbled moving his hands to her hair.

"Huh, it's longer…" She blinked.

"I….I think I like it" She continued running her fingers through her hair, parting it, and padding it down to a style she liked.

"I hope Oowada likes this" She proposed.

"I need to stop thinking about Oowada!" She blushed clenching her forehead. She groaned a tiny bit,

"My head hurts…" She mumbled stumbling out of the bathroom and into her room.

"I should get back to bed and worry about this in the morning.." She sighed sliding into bed and staring up at the ceiling while slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Ishimaru! Ishimaru!" Mondo yelled from the patio because he didn't have the keys to Ishimaru's keys because he didn't trust Oowada with the keys yet; he thought that Mondo would lose them.

"Argh! Ishimaru! Answer the door already!" He yelled continuing to bang on the door. He sighed and had almost given up when he remembered that he knew how to pick a lock. He snickered and took out a bobby pin, flattened it and stuck it in the lock. He put his ear against the door while moving the bobby pin around in the lock.

"Come on...open" He gritted his teeth and continued trying to move the pin around in the lock. He heard a click, meaning that he unlocked it. He chuckled and opened the door, taking the bobby pin out of the lock and stuff it in his pocket. He slowly pushed the door open "Ishimaru…?" He said raising an eyebrow as he slowly shut the door.

"Kiyo?" His voice echoed throughout the empty house. He gulped trying not to think that something bad had happened to his bro. Oowada continued to call out Ishimaru's name throughout the the entire downstairs of the house; until he reached the end of the stairs. He gulped, still trying to not think that something bad had happened to Kiyotaka. He took a deep breath and put one of his feet on the stairs, causing it to creak a loud squeak; almost making Oowada cringe. After standing on the step for a couple minutes, Oowada finally maned up to continue trekking up the creaky staircase.

"Kiyo?" He called out quietly when he reached the top step. He looked around the entire floor for Kiyotaka but still couldn't find him. But, Mondo didn't go into Ishimaru's room, which he should've looked in first. Oowada stood at Ishimaru's door

"Ishimaru….?" He said trying to knock on the door only to find it already cracked open. He took a deep breath and slowly opened Kiyotaka's squeaky door. Before he could see if Ishimaru was okay, a voice spoke out.

"Don't look at me, Mondo.." Ishimaru said all curled up on her bed. "I'm not the Ishimaru you know anymore.." She sniffled.

"Kiyo..? Oowada mumbled continuing to stand in the doorway. The words the voice said echoed through his mind. ' _Not the Ishimaru you know anymore? What's that supposed to mean?'_

"Let me come in.." Mondo said. The voice quickly hissed back

"No! I'm not the bro you knew anymore! You shouldn't look at me!" Tears started to fall down Ishimaru's face.

"You're not going to like me anymore.." She cried, but her words were harder to understand. Mondo stood in the doorway in shock.

"Kiyo…" He mumbled and gritted his teeth

"I want to help!" He proposed opening the door and then saw Ishimaru. He stood there as a girl who was curled up on the bed and looking out the window, was crying and was curled up around a blanket. Wait...a girl? What happened to Ishimaru? He had so many questions. "K...K-Kiyo..?" He stuttered shaking.

"The Ishimaru you knew is gone..and changed.." Ishimaru said wiping the snot and tears off her face with her arm.

"K-K-Kiyo…?" Mondo stuttered taking small and careful steps toward the girl on the bed. "T-T-Then...What happened to Kiyotaka? Where is he?" Mondo asked.

"Your bro...Is right here. He's in the room. And...your speaking to her" She said slowly turning her upper-half to look at him, causing her to smile.

"Hi bro" She said as another small tear fell down her face. Oowada's eyes widened as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Y-You…" Mondo stuttered.

"I understand how you feel Mondo...But, it's me. I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka" She said continuing to keep a small grin on her face but another small tear fell down her pale face.

"K-K-Kiyo…" Mondo continued to shiver. ' _How can that be possible? How can my bro be in front of me, but all I see is this girl'_

"I can tell you're confused, Mondo" Ishimaru said carefully sliding out of the bed but continued to hold the blanket around her body. Oowada stared at her and took a deep breath.

"Ishimaru, that's you...W-What..happened bro?" Mondo said trying to stay calm. Kiyotaka looked up at him, she may've changed but her height had stayed the same.

"I know this may be confusing. But I'll explain it all downstairs over some breakfast. It wouldn't be proper in here" She said calmly walking toward the door slowly and carefully.

"K-Kiyo! L-Let me help you..!" Mondo said quickly walking over to Ishimaru's side and picking her up.  
"Huh..your lighter.." He said carefully walking the the creaky stairs.

"Mondo, you didn't need to carry me" She said hugged Mondo's back. Oowada carefully place Kiyotaka down on the white, clean kitchen counter.

"Ishimaru...What happened bro..?" He said looking down at the counter. Ishimaru took a deep breath and looked at him.

"It happened in the middle of the night. I woke up with a giant pain in my stomach, so; I went to the bathroom," She explained.  
"Then...what happened next?" Mondo said with a shaky voice. She took a deep breath and continued to explain the rest to him. Oowada slowly nodded and looked up and person who used to be his bro, but who was now a girl.

"I understand how you feel Mondo. But I don't know how to change this," She sighed looking down at her hands.

I….I-I still love you.." Oowada said quickly and starting blushing bright red. Ishimaru looked at him and smiled lightly stroking his pompadour and moving her hand down to the back of his neck.

"Oowada, did you pick my key lock again?" She said calmly. Oowada made a fake chuckle,

"Haha, what makes you say that bro?" Mondo replied trying to hide his guilt. Ishimaru nodded,

"Uh-huh, well, I've never given you a key and one of my windows isn't broken; so that makes me think that you picked the lock again" She said making an innocent smile.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OOWADA, STOP PICKING THE LOCK!" She yelled.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT PICKING THE LOCK DAMAGES IT SO I CAN'T UNLOCK THE DOOR WITH A KEY?! JEEZ! WHY CAN'T YOU THINK FOR ONCE!' She yelled.

"I'm sorry bro! I promise it'll never happen again!" He cried out.  
"God! Thank you!" She scoffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"But I can't get in your house without a key! Why can't you give me one?" He cried out again. Ishimaru sighed and rested her hand on her forehead.

"I'll give you a key when I've gotten used to myself," She said calmly while letting out a small sigh. Oowada cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Are you….going to get used to it..?" She said looking up at him. Oowada blushed lightly and slowly examined her from head to toe.  
"U-Uh, um…" stuttered Oowada. Ishimaru raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Uh…" He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"To tell the truth, I think you look really cute!" He proposed as a red tint blush fell upon his cheeks. Ishimaru looked at him and smiled,

"Are you hungry bro?" She said hopping off the kitchen counter. Oowada looked at her and blinked.

"Uh yeah, thats why I came over to see if wanted go get breakfast with me," Mondo said leaning against the kitchen counter. She hummed,

"Well, why don't we make breakfast instead of going out" She said.

"I mean...I'm not ready to go outside yet" She blinked. Oowada looked at her and made a shrug.

"Eh, I guess that's cool with me" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ishimaru smiled at him and made a small nod.

"Do you mind helping me out?" She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and continued shivering.

"U-Uh hey, let me fix that for you" He stuttered pulling the blanket off of her shoulders and wrapping it around her in a way that she could still cook. Ishimaru blinked and hugged the blanket.

"Oh, why thank you Oowada" She smiled as a small tear fell down her face. Mondo almost panicked. ' _C-Crap. What the hell should I do?'_

"B-Bro...Don't cry" He said putting his hands on Ishimaru's shoulders.

"I'm not sad Oowada. I'm just happy" She said calmly.

"Y-You sure bro?" He gulped shaking a tiny bit.

"U-Uh..don't stress yourself," He paused. "I-I'll make breakfast.." He blushed in embarrassment while rubbing the back of neck. Ishimaru looked at him and smiled.

"And a-anyway, you should get some rest for a tiny bit.." He cleared his throat and made a tiny grin.

"I-It's nothing bro! Hehe…" He flushed slightly and Ishimaru yawned.

"Go get some rest Kiyo, you've probably had a long night" He said escorting her to the couch.

"Oh, why thank you Mondo," Ishimaru said as she yawned again. Mondo made a tiny smile at her and laid her down on the couch. She looked at him as she yawned and cuddled up in the blanket that was wrapped around her. Ishimaru slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a warm sleep. Mondo smiled at her and tucked the blanket around her more as he placed a pillow below her head. He kneeled down and placed a small kiss on her nose as he left to kitchen.


End file.
